Ares King of war
by heavyneos
Summary: Ares doesn't have long left so he chooses to spend it with her but first he hast to find her. Walking his dark path to redemption the same as her.  Some musical elements  Some changes were made in this story may differ from that of the Hercules and Xena
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Some changes were made in this story that differ from that of the Hercules and Xena TV series.

He was dying the healer told him so and he had no reason to doubt that. He was Ares the God of War now mortal he goes by the name Kane. The healer gave him two summers at the most.

It had been a month since Xena and the bard had left him alone on the farm and he was bored. He missed the thrill of battle, that rush of war. He missed the stealth of a scouting mission, the power of a cavalry charge, the thrill of pitched hand-to-hand combat. But most of all he missed his dogs, most of his family can go to Tartarus but he missed Legion and Cull. The dog he had whilst Xena was at the farm reminded him of his loyal hounds.

To get his mind off this, he grabbed his sword and began training. He implanted the razor sharp blade in the ground next to him and began his work out. Since he was no longer immortal he needed to practice to keep his skills sharp and deadly.

He began with a very slow katas of a fighting style taught to him in his youth by a chin monk. It was called Tai Chi.

Not many beings knew Ares had been mortal at one time other than his mother and sister. His mother took him through time to train him in every form of battle and strategy there was or ever will be. But thanks to an advantage he was borne with, he was a fast learner. Ares had photographic reflexes.

This hidden advantage made him perfect to be God of War. Not that he had any say in the matter, because as soon as he left Hera's womb, Zeus declared him the God of War. He was never to know love, compassion, or companionship. He would be a cold calculating and cunning warrior. Borne for battle, bred to kill, and totally alone.

Until he met Xena. She was strong, cunning, agile, and deadly. Her beauty surpassed all he had seen and all he had ever known. And for the first time war was silenced.

She became his chosen general. She brought devastation, destruction, pain suffering, and order, his order. But then she changed, and he lost her. He hated that he searched for and found her but it was too late she was lost to him forever. And in the halls of war silence, hid the cold fury of Ares.

In Olympus the gods cowered at the rage of Ares. Even Zeus feared his son. Hera and Aphrodite both calmed him down as he began to try to get Xena back much to the displeasure of Zeus among several others, but now he is mortal. Mortal, alone, and dying.

Once he was done, he began to do a general work out. After several hundred sit-ups and press-ups. He began to practice with his sword. Zooming through styles like the ex war god he is. When he finished he was sweaty and tired but he didn't care as he turned to enter the house when he had another weakening spell. He heard a familiar voice from behind.

"So this is where you've been hiding Ares," said a deep voice from behind him. Ares griped the nearest object for support his vision blurred and his body weakening

"Hercules, come to rub mortality in my face or perhaps your here for revenge," more a statement than a question he turned and met his half brothers fist.

He was launched through the air, hitting a large tree, breaking the meatier part of the bark. With the impact the tree broke in two. The larger part fell down behind Ares. He then forced himself to his feet knowing he probably had broken ribs.

Ares looked up at his brother and smiled at him as a trickle of blood came down his mouth. Ares wiped it away and stood as best he could as his brother came at him with all his mighty strength. He didn't move to block, fight back, or run as he just took his brothers onslaught head on like a rock on the shore.

"Fight back dame you Ares fight back," Hercules roared as his fist impacted Ares face again. Ares eyes were swollen shut as his nose was broken. and he had lost of his three teeth.

"Why?" he gurgled out, spiting out a mouthful of blood, "what's the point if your going to kill me just do it" he said in a tone just above a whisper.

Hercules stopped still holding his brother's tunic with his fist still balled. Ares was limp, barely conscious.

"Giving up isn't your style," Hercules replied harshly.

"Why do you care? finish it, let now be the end brother," Ares said.

Hercules stopped astonished as Ares said again, "come on finish it." Ares then shouted, "Finish it!"

Hercules looked at his now sobbing brother, "please, please finish it." Hercules dropped Ares and looked at his bloody hands

"What have I become?" he thought out loud he picked up his brother and took him into the farmhouse. Ares passed out in his brother's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Some changes were made in this story that differ from that of the Hercules and Xena TV series.

Ares' vision was dark and blurry when he awoke from the fight he was in pain and alone. At least he thought he was as he didn't see the strong and imposing form of Hercules sitting beside him next to the bed. Ares was about to get up when pain in his body stopped him as his hand shot instinctively to his ribs. His earlier summations were correct he did indeed have broken ribs.

He felt a bandage on his ribs that had been more skillfully applied than any other in his short time as a mortal. He hissed out in pain when a strong hand griped his muscled shoulder.

"You shouldn't be moving yet Ares," said the deep voice of his brother Hercules.

"Why are you here?" he asked in a pain filed whisper, still trying to get to his feet after shrugging off the hand.

"Originally revenge," Hercules stated, looking at his older brother, "revenge for the families you have split revenge for the people you killed in your wars and revenge for my murdered wife and children"

Ares said, "Then finish it. Get your revenge, end me now brother." He hissed as he forced himself to his feet. He stared into his brothers eyes with his own swollen ones as he stated, "Come kill me like I did your family!"

"No that would lower me to your level of filth and I never would be clean again." he said as his fists balled in anger. Ares hand ran from his brow down his face he noticed his nose had been snapped back into place.

"Kane, what are you doing out of bed?" asked a female voice from the door, "get back in there mister if your brother Able hadn't come and got me you would be dead and now your undoing all my hard work," she screeched at the former god of war, "How are you supposed to heal properly if you wont rest honestly you are the worst patience I ever had."

He looked to Hercules and mouthed 'Able?' Hercules just shrugged.

"Sorry Bethany," said Ares as he lay back down on the bed with a hiss of pain and while saying some obscenities.

"You shouldn't be fighting in your condition anyway it will speed up the disease," she chastised. If Ares could've role his eyes at her, he would have.

"What disease," asked Hercules?

"Well we don't know what it is but its killing your brother slowly. The more he exerts himself the weaker he will become." She looked at the ground sadly, "there's nothing we can do for him I'm afraid." she hesitated, "he as two summers left at the most."

Hercules sat in the chair at the side of the bed as the sun shone in his eyes from the holes in the thatched roof that had yet to be patched.

The bed was big enough for three Ares could attest to that. It was made from the same wood the house was built from. The house itself was average sized, it was also a little run down but a lot better since Ares had began to fix things up.

The two sat in silence for what seemed like hours until Ares spoke.

"What the hell kind of name is Able anyway," he asked Hercules chuckled.

"It just popped into my head," he said again awkward silence

"How did it happen?" asked Hercules.

"Long ago brother long ago," he said tiredly, "and it's a long story."

"I have nothing but time," Replied Hercules.

"Brotherly bonding isn't it a little too late for that," said Ares.

"Just tell me and stop being a jackass,"

"Fine," Ares said execrably as he began, "this begins at the day of my birth."

(37,000,000 years ago)

Hera had been in labor for two days and even for a goddess it was a long time but finally in one great push the baby was borne.

She held him in her arms, her first-born son

"Ares," she said tiredly, he didn't cry when he was borne or when he was separated from his mother and placed in an oak crib by his mother who was resting. The next day she awoke and picked up Ares and showed him to Zeus.

"Say hello to your son Zeus," said a happy Hera. He looked at the child and huffed he wasn't impressed.

"He will be the war god," he said coolly, "he will be cold and unfeeling he will never know love, he will never know friendship, he will never know compassion or companionship."

Zeus looked at Hera, "he will be war he will be passion, revenge hate and fear. He will make and break heroes, create legends, destroy myths. He will be relentless in the pursuit of victory. He will be a warrior like none the world has ever or will ever see, but he will be completely alone until the day of his death."

He at his wife un sympathetically as she was crying at the fate awaiting her son. He said harshly, "woman your tears will not help. But fear not through passion he will create music, epic poems, songs, and orchestral beauty unparalleled throughout the world." he looked at his son once more his wife weeping as she held him, "Take him and go woman. train him well." In a flash of lightning he was gone.

(10,000,000 years later)

Ares looked to be around ten years old.

Ares was practicing with his sword in front of his mother who was correcting his style when a lightning bolt shot and hit the earth in front of Hera. Standing where it hit was a very angry Zeus.

"You dammed cow how dare you," he roared as the sky darkened around them.

"Hello husband come to see your son," she said calmly taking a sip of ambrosia from a golden chalice.

"Never mind that brat, cow how dare you interfere with my personal life," he roared again

"I think it's my business when my husband is having an illicit romance with a mortal," she said scornfully.

He spat, "You turned her into a snake, you cow!"

"A hydra is hardly a snake, my husband," she said calmly which only infuriated him more.

"You will pay for this cow," he said when his eye fell on Ares, "your son shall be made mortal for your transgression cow mortal and powerless." he disappeared in a lightning bolt.

She grabbed Ares and vanished in a lilac tornado. When they reappeared they were in a barren wasteland.

"Where are we mother?" he asked

"The world between worlds. You will have to stay here to train until your father cools down." she said to her son, "but don't worry I will be with you and I will fetch the best teachers the mortal world has to offer so you can learn the art of war and music my son."

(Present)

"I spent twenty thousand years in that place because mother disapproved of father's sexual conquests", he looked to his brother, "every one of the monsters you fought was once one of fathers women."

"What does this have to do with your illness, Ares?" said Hercules.

"I'm getting there brother. Any way the waste wasn't as abandoned as mother believed…"

(Waste land 15,000,000 years inside)

Ares had leaned a lot from the warriors his mother had brought to teach him. But thanks to the waste he didn't age and that was a problem for some of the styles he had learned but nothing major.

The waste also gave the advantage of being a Time Bridge. In the waste, people from any time could be brought in and returned at the instant they left."

*The sky was starless and lit by what seemed strange glowing tunnels in the sky. He had seen things travel through them. In one he had seen strange boats and flying machines travel through the sky exiting from the same tunnel and going in to different ones.*

Ares had once again decided to wonder the barren land he was forced to live in. he hadn't found anything to do except practice but thanks to his natural advantage he already mastered the katas. He would go to the same spot about half a mile from his cave home and began to work out first with tai-chi then karate several kung fu styles witch included tiger, panther, snake, crane wolf, and dragon. He then went through aikido, jeet kune do, bangkaw, tameng, and what was called the system.

Once he finished he would train with Weapons. He had learned a vast array of armed combat styles and he was a natural with any weapon. He knew how to use the balisong, karambit, espada, kalis, golok, sibat, broadsword, rapier, gladius, Kopis and many more. He learned strategy and how to be a gentleman from a man called Montgomery, a very short man called Napoleon. Another man called Nelson who taught him some naval warfare. A man called William Marshal taught him honor.

Today however he decided to have a bit of a meander. He didn't do it often but he needed a day off. As he wondered he heard a strange shrieking he turned in time to see a long red snake with a rattle on its tail that made a shrieking sound. It had bat wings that were black and sharp talons on the end. Its mouth was full of razor sharp teeth that were around three inches long and jagged like a steak knife. It lunged at Ares who attempted to dodge the attack, but it moved too fast and its monstrous teeth sank into the flesh of Ares shoulder. He let out a cry as the shrieking snake flue away. Immediately the poison flooded his system shutting him down organ by organ only the timely intervention of Hera saved him.

She took him to Zeus to heal him but Zeus refused, forcing Hera to find an alternate means of healing him. Which she found in the Elysian Fields, a man called Dasios a great healer killed by Zeus. Out of spite he took out the majority of the poison but its effects were permanent as long as Ares was human he was going to die.

Hera convinced Zeus to return Ares to Olympus as a price she would leave her husbands illicit love life alone.

(present)

"That's what happened brother. Now you see why I hated you so much," Ares stated,

"Ares I…," He stopped

"don't! just don't." he ran his hand through his short hair with Irritation.

"I'll be back tomorrow I…"

"I wont be," Ares interrupted, "I'm leaving I don't want to be here in my final days."

Hercules asked, "Where will you go?"

"After her." He said, "I won't be coming back. I finished the arrangements a few days ago." he said as his eyes were getting heavy."

Hercules nodded and left as Ares lost his battle with Morpheus. His sleep was filled with his love, his princess. Dreams of what ifs and could have been, both positive and negative. Dreams some he wished would have come true and others never to happen.

He awoke at dawn at the sound of the cockerel. He cast of his farming clothes and grabbed the familiar garb of the war God he was. He had two fighting knives made from steel crafted himself. His familiar long sword at his side as always, he had a new pare of black leather fighting gloves with sharp blades on the knuckles.

He grabbed his guitar, a gift from Hephaestus unbreakable by mortal hands and strapped it to his back. He was about to heave with great pain a large leather rucksack onto his back when it suddenly grew lighter. He turned and saw his brothers smiling face. Though there was still swelling along Ares face it had lessened considerably from the previous day.

"What do you want?" he asked sharply.

"Can't I help my brother every now and then." Hercules said with a smile

He stated, "No you can't, we've been at each other's throats for the better part of two decades. Yet now you want to play nice because I'm dying?"

Hercules asked, "And your point?"

Ares growled as he let go of the bag. Hercules lifted it and strapped it to his back still smiling at his brother,

"Your doing this to torture me aren't you." he asked

still smiling Hercules replied, "Just looking out for my favorite brother."

"I'm your only brother you dick." Ares spat out

"And therefore my favorite." he smiled getting a kick out of playing the annoying little brother. Ares was mumbling profanity that would make a Carthaginian sailor blush he and his brother began there journey down the same long wooded road his beloved and her companion left on.

"Xena," Ares sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

They had been travelling for a few hours, as they were at least another day's travel away from the nearest town. The sun was slowly setting in the east and the stars were, just starting to poke through the light purple sky. Hercules had been irritating Ares the whole way since they left the farm in the care of whom Ares called the annoying woman. He left Horus with her not, wanting him to get hurt whilst they travel.

Ares had collected the firewood, and lit it mumbling about his powers being a faster way of lighting the dammed thing. After hunting, Hercules had located caught and killed several rabbits, which he skinned, gutted, and cleaned before roasting over the open fire.

They each sat in silence eating their rabbits. Only the sound of the fire and several nocturnal birds and animals coming out in the dusk could be herd. When they were finished with their meal Ares pulled out the guitar and began to strum random cords which brought a smile to his face.

"I didn't know you played Ares," said the deep voice of Hercules. Ares just nodded while strumming another short tune. Hercules then asked, "Why were you going to find Xena?"

The ex-god, "Who will bury you when you die little brother? Who will remember you when you're gone?" he looked Hercules in the eyes still strumming his sad tune, "how will you be remembered?" Ares stopped playing, "these thoughts have haunted me since I became mortal" he sat up and placed his guitar down beside him, "will I be remembered as a peace bringer or a war maker?" He stretched then got comfortable again, "will I be remembered as the man who created heroes like Achilles, Leonidas, and Hector or will I be remembered as the god that destroyed Troy, the god that obliterated Ionia, or the man that saved Greece from the Persian's at Thermopylae and Marathon"

Hercules was stunned into silence.

"I don't want to be seen or remembered as the uncaring god. I want to be remembered as the man, the mortal," he scratched his chin then gave a smile, "like Xena I no longer wish to be a destroyer"

He chuckled, "but I don't know what else to be so I will have to discover it for myself"

"You wont be alone Ares you have me," replied Hercules

Ares, surprised replied, "Really after all the crap I put you through after everything I have done you are willing to travel with me and help me"

"Yep," Hercules smiled

Ares asked, "You're doing this to annoy me aren't you?" Hercules nodded

Ares picked up his guitar and began to strum his sad song again humming his tune.

"What song is that Ares?"

Ares turned to his brother, "It's a song from a band called three days grace it's called Last to Know. Um, they're from the future."

"Will you…" he paused trying but unsure of how to ask "sing it to me?" Ares didn't look up he just began to sing the song

1616161661

She just walked away

Why didn't she tell me?

And where do I go tonight?

This isn't happening to me

This can't be happening to me

She didn't say a word

Just walked away

You were the first to say

That we were not okay

You were the first to lie

When we were not all right

This was my first love

She was the first to go

And when she left me for you

I was the last to know

Why didn't she tell me?

Where to go tonight?

She didn't say a word

She just walked away

You were the first to say

That we were not okay

You were the first to lie

When we were not all right

This was my first love

She was the first to go

And when she left me for you

I was the last to know

I'll be the first to say

That now I'm okay

And for the first time

I've opened up my eyes

This was my worst love

You'll be the first to go

And when she leaves you for dead

You'll be the last to know [x2]

1616161611

"That was so sad," said Hercules looking to his brother

"I haven't yet found a reason to sing a happy song little brother" he placed the guitar down by his side and lied down using his arm as pillow.

"Why do you do that"?

"do what little brother"

"that"

"what?"

"call me little brother your always doing it" he got comfortable lying down

"you'll find out little brother you'll find out" after a few minuets he embraced the dark and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The first town they came upon was almost deserted. Only one or two people were walking around but they were hurrying somewhere. Ares looked to his brother who shrugged as they decided to follow one of the stragglers; he was a young man no older than fifteen.

1616161611

He wore brown leather trousers with black knee high boots. He wore a black tunic with Ares symbol of the ram on the back. His shoulders were covered in thick black leather guards that had one-inch spikes in them. On his wrist were two black leather bracers like Ares own but they were less ornate and more practical. He had two short daggers attached to a thick black studded belt the buckle of witch also held the ram symbol.

1616161611

He had long red hair that curled slightly at the ends with hazel brown eyes his skin had a rich tan his arms were lightly muscled from had work he had small scars running the length of both arms. He also had one scar on his face that ran from his right eye down to the tip of his mouth in a wide sloping style.

1616161611

The young man walked at a fast yet leisurely pace to the largest building in the town. It was a long Parthenon type building. It was made of white marble the support columns were made into statues of fallen heroes. At the entrance were Achilles and Hector looking away from each other there eyes told the tail of countless horrors they had seen in battle.

1616161611

Next to each of them were Perseus and Odysseus. They each had longing expressions on their faces as they looked to the sky for guidance. These for great heroes stood in the front of the temple on the front fore columns. The five columns that ran the length of the temple had on each side Leonidas who looked choragus and unshakable like the man himself, but a fierce and regal look to him like a man who would not fail those who were dependent on him.

1616161611

His statue had him in his full amour without the helmet witch sat at his feet. His right hand held his spear and in his left was his hoplon shield. Agamemnon looked both mournful and fierce but he had the look of a man desperate for power he wore heavy looking armor that was very ornate it looked more for decoration than battle.

1616161611

Ajax looked as fierce as a lion he had a cocky and overconfident smirk on his face as he wore no armor and had a great hammer made of long oak and a sharp looking bolder. Paris looked full of hope he wore light armor with a bow in one hand and the other reaching in the quiver at his back for an arrow.

1616161611

On the other side was Themistocles who looked knowingly out to the direction of the sea a small smile graced his lips. He wore the armor of a hoplite with no cape, his helmet under his right arm and his hand on his sword. Ajax the Lesser he was smaller than the other Ajax known as Ajax the great he held a charming smile and a copy of Achilles armor under his arm.

1616161611

Jason had a look about him of a natural prankster with a cunning smile. He wore the same armor as Hector with no helmet or shoulder guards. Theseus looked very smart intelligent and cunning he wore just normal clothes. Orion looked brash and cocky he wore bare skin clothes that looked very barbaric. On the back of the temple were plain columns with detailed and decorative art work that tied in to Ares.

1616161611

They followed the young man into the inside the temple had oak made pews each full of the local towns people. They were all looking above a great stone alter to a grand throne that was higher than the altar at the top of great stone steps. The throne was ornate with skulls and a sharp spike the seat was made of black velvet, as was the backboard at the head of the seat was the symbol of the ram.

1616161611

On the throne itself sat a statue of a contemplative Ares.

The chanting of men and women suddenly broke the silence of the temple. They entered from hidden doors behind the stone steps from the throne. There hypnotic chanting suddenly stopped when a man in black battle armor entered. He raised his arms to the statue of Ares in respect he bowed then turned to the people.

1616161611

"Welcome faithful followers of the lord Ares," he said in a deep and gritty voice. "As you know our patron lord has become Mortal." some people nodded others stayed still, "the faithless warlords believe that he should be killed," several hushed whispers broke out then were silenced, "those same warlords that our lord gave their armies,"

1616161611

He said, "The same warlords that begged for help off of others and were turned away but he accepted them." He continued, "he helped them gain power, money, and all that goes with it. Honor strength pride and most of all hope."

1616161611

He said looking over the people that stood under his voice, "We know why he did it, why he betrayed the other gods those same gods that demanded the death of an innocent child barely a few days old he did it for love. The same reason anyone would stand against those who would harm our families." He looked over the people, "We each would stand against anyone who threatened our families" He cleared his throat, "now I would like for us all to stand and sing War hymn number 3:16 die with honor." The people stood up each with a small booklet made of papyrus and they began to sing.

1616161611

If I Should Return

With My Body On My Shield

Tell My Son I Chose To Die Than Yield

Though My Life May Soon Be Gone

I Hope You'll Carry On

Remember Me As One Who Would Not Kneel

Fight With Blood

Fight With Steel

Die With Honor

Never Yield

Fearless Hearts

Filled With Pride

Into Glory We Shall Ride

Into Glory We Shall Ride

I am Driven On In The Face Of All Despair

Trust In Steel You Will Find Me There

A Sinner's Fate Awaits Me

But My Vision Guides Me On

I Will Not Stray From The Path I'm set upon

I'll Fight With Blood

Fight With Steel

Die With Honor

Never Yield

Fearless Hearts

Filled With Pride

Into Glory We Shall Ride

Into Glory We Shall Ride

If I Do Not Return

Bring My Body On My Shield

Tell My Son I Chose To Die

I Chose To Die Than Yield

Fight With Blood

Fight With Steel

Die With Honor

Never Yield

Fearless Hearts

Filled With Pride

Into Glory We Shall Ride

Fight With Blood

Fight With Steel

Die With Honor

Never Yield

Fearless Hearts

Filled With Pride

Into Glory We Shall Ride

Fight With Blood

Fight With Steel

Die With Honor

Never Yield

Fearless Hearts

Filled With Pride

Into Glory We Shall Ride

I'll Die Fighting With My Brothers Side By Side

1616161611

When the song was finished the people sat back down. The warrior priest who had preached to the villagers drew his sword and placed it facing the people.

1616161611

"Hard times are coming to us faithful of Ares but if we stand together like Leonidas and the brave three hundred we can overcome these times and if we are strong enough our lord will not be disappointed in us when he returns he will see his faithful and reword them," he said beckoning a one of the clocked men to him he held a box it was small and highly polished the warrior priest then opened the box and grabbed something from within it.

1616161611

"Now begins the ceremony of ascension where a boy becomes a man and a warrior of our lord Ares"

1616161611

He pulled out a ram head necklace it was made of steel and had quite a thick chain. He put it on and began a ritual. Many young men and women stood up along with the young man they had been following they each walked to the altar. He knelt in front of it the warrior priest who then came around with a golden goblet he nodded each of the young men and women. He took it and drank from it.

1616161611

Each individual who stood up were announced as a warrior of Ares. They then stood away from the warrior priest. He then took another necklace exactly the same as his from the box and placed it around the young red heads neck. He nodded and looked to the people

1616161611

"Hear stand a new man a new Warrior from our lord, hear stands Praxis son of Alex new warrior of Ares," he placed his hand on Praxis's shoulder, "as a warrior of Ares you must conduct yourself with honor always follow your commanders orders and follow the warriors code as laid down by Ares himself," finished the warrior priest. They were about to begin another scripture when someone came running into the temple.

1616161611

"Bandits are attacking a caravan on the out skirts of the village," shouted the man. The men and woman who had just been ordained into the warrior followers of Ares charged out to meet the bandits. Hercules and Ares followed on behind them.


End file.
